


What's This?

by bombcollar



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Movie Reference, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombcollar/pseuds/bombcollar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indominus really needed a sequence where she ran around discovering all the new things outside her cage! Movie spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's This?

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to sleepersharks @ tumblr for the fourth line.  
> To be sung to the tune of "What's This?" from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

What's this, what's this?  
I bit it and it died.  
What's this?  
My teeth can puncture any hide.  
What's this?  
They're rolling round in balls and jumping off of waterfalls  
but they can't escape me, not for long!  
What's this!

What's this? what's this?  
It's stuck inside my neck  
What's this?  
They could use it to detect  
and track  
my whereabouts and that's not something that I need right now  
I think I ought to claw it out!  
What's this!

There's people shooting at me, but it barely leaves a scratch  
and I can change my colors, there's no way that they could catch  
me in this jungle dense and dark, I'm much to smart for them.  
And I'm not going back inside that tiny cage again!

Oh look, what's this?  
These giants with long necks?  
What's this?  
They did not seem to expect  
What's this?  
me to be free, they don't know what to make of me,  
it's a shame they die so easily.  
What's this!

What's this? what's this?  
These raptors think they're cute  
What's this?  
I think I will recruit,  
them to my cause.  
Could always use more teeth and jaws!  
And soon the island will be in my claws!  
What's this!

I've got the humans cornered and their raptor friends are dead,  
I've had it with their meddling, can't they get it through their heads  
that I am free and this is mine, the island's all my own!  
They'll understand when underfoot I've crushed their tiny bones!

What's this? oh no!  
That raptor's still alive!  
The nerve!  
I'm sure that I can fight  
them off,  
but what's that rumbling underneath?  
Is something there with bigger teeth?  
Impossible, it just can't be!  
I've only gotten to be free  
a couple hours, it isn't fair  
and now I'm running out  
of  
air...

 


End file.
